


Snap

by BisMaledictus



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David has to go collect his new brother, M/M, Vampirism is a nasty thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisMaledictus/pseuds/BisMaledictus
Summary: What if Michael had fled Santa Carla after the Lost Boys took him to that beach party?





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr. The prompt was "Their muse walks in on your muse killing someone".

It had been a desperate move from a pathetically outmatched man clinging to what pieces of humanity still lingered. He never returned home after the slaughter at the beach. He’d awakened to the faint sounds of the ocean and wind with cool sand under his cheek. The Lost Boys were long gone and so where the bodies below.

The full gravity of the situation had set it on him and it made fear grip him to the core. One truth rang clear through it all however, he was fucked. He’d done some stupid things in his life but this really did it. He was putting not only himself, but his family in serious danger from a gang of murdering blood sucking bastards. He couldn’t let that happen as he picked himself up off the sand. The scent of blood and burning flesh still filled his nose stirring the developing monster in him. He could still hear their voices mixing with the screams of terror and pain of the dying. It all had blended into a sickeningly sweet melody that resonated down into the depths of his soul where the beast lived. It twisted and thrashed in his gut synced to the morbid beat, getting excited to hear it being called out by the others.

Michael.  _Michael._   _ **Michael!**_

\--

He did the only thing he could think to do, the only thing he had the courage to do. He ran, got on his bike and drove to nearest way out of town. It was cowardly to try running from his problems, but he was at a loss. He couldn’t go home out of fear of what the Lost Boys would do to his family. He refused to go to the Hotel where his  _brothers_  would take delight in mocking him while trying to get blood down his throat. Michael had to get away. So he aimed to run as far as he could while his body was still resistant to sunlight to some extent.

Signs and people rushed by in a whirl of color. It all mirrored his mind, a rush of pictures and emotions with no real order. He was confused, he was scared, he was lost, and most of all, he was hungry. The closer the town border became the stronger a strange sensation pulsed in his mind. An odd feeling whispering that he shouldn’t do this. In his current state though, he didn’t trust it by any stretch of the imagination. Michael couldn’t tell if the feeling was something created by him or by David to hold him back.

The edge of town came and went and with it everything in his head turned to static. He couldn’t feel that call trying to lure him back. It was freeing but also frightening to feel cut loose. Perhaps this was the best action to take? With more distance perhaps his sanity would return enough to give him control over this dark urge.

**– 2 days later –**

He was wrong. His connection to the Lost Boys hadn’t been severed at all. If anything they became more insistent in staying with him as he was in getting away. Though the distance did seem to lessen the force he was hit with. That static feeling also seemed to help in keeping his mind from them. Michael wondered how much a brother was worth to them. If this struggle continued would they come to physically collect him? Would they come as a group or split up?

Traveling was hard on his mind and body. He wanted to push on during the day since that was when he was safest, but the sun made him so sleepy. Already there had been a couple of close calls where he nearly fallen off. At night though he felt paranoid and constantly looked over his shoulder or up at the sky. He needed to rest. He needed to clear his mind. He needed…

He needed…

No, that thought should never been finished. Even when his teeth started to ache horribly and his mouth started salivating. He had to push through the pain, but he was so tired already. He felt sick to his stomach. The ground felt like it was moving even when standing still. He needed to move on, the sun was setting.  _They_  would be awake soon if not already.

_I have to… go. Can’t stay… must keep going. I-need… I-I want…_

Michael swayed atop his bike. Thinking was so hard, he couldn’t get more than a partial thought out. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but they kept sliding shut. He tried to summon up memories of his family to help focus, but each flash of happier times seem to be tainted with something dark. His happiest memories and worst fears becoming one to sing him a haunting lullaby as the ground rush upwards to meet him as he fell to black. If Michael had been healthier and his mind clear, he’s have noticed one of the Lost Boys breaking off and coming straight for him.

**– A few hours later –**

Eyes fluttered open with vision out of sync. His mind worked quickly to to realign the images, though it didn’t stop his confusion. He was lying on a bed in what had to be a motel. He didn’t remember coming here, only blacking out. if Michael had to guess, he’d run himself out of steam. He wasn’t fee–err– eating, he wasn’t able to sleep as well as he wanted, and he was hardly drinking. Bad combination for a human and apparently half vampires as well.

The white noise of confusion faded off when the sound of running water cut through the otherwise silence of the room. Eyes drifted to the source only to see a cracked open door with light spilling through the cracks around the frame. Near the bed on the nightstand was his keys and wallet. He could duck out while his savior was unaware. They’d be confused, perhaps concerned, by in one piece. Yet, that thought barely registered as the sick man sat up with some effort. The ground still felt like rolling waves causing him to become disorientated as he stood on up.

Another glance towards what could have been his escape was not spared. Instead, Michael found is legs moving slowly towards the bathroom. Legs felt so heavy making him trip over his own toes sending him into the wall just outside of where the mystery person was.

Bracing there his vision shifted in and out of focus. That’s when he sensed it.

_Blood._

It sang sweet seduction in all the right notes. The part of Michael’s mind that could still be considered human was too drained to protest any more. With his family miles away there was nothing left to physically hold him to the life of old. No one to shake him until his mind returned to itself. His attempt to prolong what little time he had left actually shortened it.

The wicked song brought the beast to the surface making naturally blue eyes turn a wild gold. Oh god, the pain inside was back gnawing at his body and soul. A black void that left him feeling so deeply empty. He could feel his upper jaw ache as his throat went dry. His mouth watered at the thought of making this discomfort disappear. He just wanted it to stop before it tore him apart.

**–**

Through all of Michael’s distress, he hadn’t noticed the Lost Boy that had broken off before he blacked out had arrived at his location. Could they feel his pain and instability? Or was the white noise in his mind cutting him off from their reach? Either way, a familiar set of boots stood beside Michael’s Honda 250 staring at the weak barrier of the room he was in. Time to collect the wayward child and drag him back to the  _family_. Can’t leave children unsupervised for too long after all.

**–**

A long growl escaped under a faint breath as the need to end this sparked enough energy to push Michael forward. The door opened for him to get through relatively quiet. Impressive, really, given his lack of any grace at the moment. The smell was stronger here as he stared at the back of a middle aged man. Bigger than those punks he watched get slaughtered on the beach. A trucker maybe, hearty looking. Just the thing a sick boy like Michael needed, better than mom’s chicken soup. Must have found him near the road and brought him here.

The next few moments went by faster than he could process. He had leaned against the door letting it slip closed. The click made the human jump having shut off the water. There was a brief exchange of concern over the boy’s well being. Comments of how he looked terrible and needed to take better care of himself unless he wanted to end up dead.

Then came the moment where the trucker had made a fatal mistake. He had reached over to put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. The guy had cut his arm on a piece of the motorcycle he had moved with the boy.

Michael snapped at the sight of the blood. The beast in full forced gripped the man’s arm tight enough to bruise as fang slid free for the first time sinking into the man’s arm. A scream of pain sounded, but felt so far away.  The moment the blood touched his tongue he was a slave to sensation. So much flavor and damn, did it feel good sliding down his throat. 

–

The lock on the door was broken easily. Front door swung open slowly letting the dark figure take in the state of the room as their own pace. One smell of the air through drew their attention straight to the bathroom where blood seemed to be drifting from. Not to mentions sounds of a struggle.

–

And a struggle there was, the man has torn his arm free from Michael’s teeth and taken a swing. It connected to the face sending the vampire back into the door again. At least the only exit had remained blocked. Though that was short lived on account of being knocked out of the way. Not to be counted out, a clawed hand snagged the man’s elbow spinning him around, using the blood on the floor as grease, flinging him back into the far wall. The human hit hard enough to fall to the ground.

The prey went still finding his torso shocked from the blow and temporarily unable to breath. Growling deep the beast wasted no time straddling the man’s hips and diving for the jugular. It needed no instruction on how to kill, it was all instinct. The kill would be messy and the act of a complete amateur, but there would be plenty of time to refine the art.

Michael was completely lost in his actions. The vampire in full control and it desperately torn into the body pulling out what it had been wanting for days. The blood made him shutter in joy to finally feel the pit in his stomach filling. He felt like a man given cold water after being out in the heat for hours on end. That first drink could be felt running down his throat for a long time. Almost like it was branching off into his veins directly. It felt like the blood was already working to repair the self inflicted damage brought on by starvation. He paid to attention to the worries that had taken him out this far. The pain that had plagued him up until this point fading with every mouth full.

Or the little detail of the bathroom door being open now. And his new brother watching him with wicked delight over Michael fixing his own problem without force.


End file.
